The Mistletoe Challenge
by miceaholic
Summary: I know it's a little early for a Christmas season story, but I didn't think anyone would complain about a little kissing humor. Bored Biker Mice and mistletoe can be a very dangerous mix


I own nuthin, except a few insane ideas to entertain the crazed fangirls :p

* * *

Charley stretched as she exited her room, and walked down the stairs to start her busy day. Catching sight of something green hanging above the bottom of the staircase she looked up to see, mistletoe hanging from a string attached to the ceiling. Smirking, she hopped over the railing, and then laughed at the disappointed look on Vincent's face as he stepped out from where he had been crouched next to the base of the stairs.

"That's cheating." The white furred Mouse pouted, as his Bros, who had been watching from the livingroom, fell off the couch laughing.

"Sorry Vin." Charley blew him a kiss before going through the kitchen door to get her morning coffee.

Throttle picked himself up off the floor and leaned on the couch, "I can't believe you thought she would fall for something that obvious."

"Like you could steal a kiss." Vincent mocked.

"I bet by the end of the day I could get more than you."

"Loser does the winners chores for a _week_."

"Your on!" Both men froze and stared at each other, as they realized what they said.

Modo, leaning over the back of the couch, asked, "Are we really _so_ bored that you would consider a challenge this dumb?" When the other two nodded with huge grins on their faces, he sighed and said, "A'right, I'm in too, but remember if ya don't use the little green plant it doesn't count."

* * *

Throttle walked into the kitchen, thinking to himself, "I hate mornings. Must have coffee." Then he saw her. Charley was bent over digging in the fridge, with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. Smirking, he thought, "This challenge is too easy." He walked up to the fridge.

Charley dug behind the takeout leftover boxes, and root beer bottles but could find no milk for her drink/breakfast. She mumbled, "Last time I trust those lunkheads to bring home a jug of milk without me nagging." Then she heard someone clear their throat behind her, so she stood up and turned around. She caught a glimpse of something green before a warm mouth crashed into hers. It was quick, but had her frozen in shock, as she watched Throttle turn his back on her and walk out of the small kitchen. As she looked down at her empty hand she yelled, "Oh come on, are you really so lazy you can't pour your own cup, you butthead!"

* * *

She was already ready to call it a day, and she had only been working on the truck engine for half an hour. Charley blew at the strand of hair hanging in front of her eyes, and almost jumped as a large grey hand pulled the errant hair behind her ear for her. She smiled up at the sweet giant and started to say thank you, but was cut off by the familiar piece of plant being dangled over her head. His kiss caught her completely off guard, and when he pulled back and walked away all the woman could think was, "Holy cheese! How is that man single?" Shaking her head to clear it she said to the empty garage, "Ok, something is definitely going on here."

* * *

By the end of the day, Charleen Davidson, was completely paranoid. She had barely avoided several attempts to catch her under the mistletoe, and she lost count of how many kisses the three furbrains HAD gotten. They had been sneaky and to her great surprise _quiet_, their behavior had gotten to the point she was afraid to take a shower.

The sun had finally gone down on the long and extremely odd day, and Charley peeked into the garage. She had made up an errand to be run, just to get a few minutes to herself without having to keep looking over her shoulder and jumping at every little noise, (she was pretty sure she had whiplash). The poor woman had parked down the street so that she could sneak into her own home and hopefully make it up to her room without losing her mind, but as she tiptoed past the livingroom door, she stopped to listen to the voices inside.

She peeked in to see Throttle standing by the dry erase board in the corner, he had written his and his bros names and underneath each of them was the number 4. At the side was scribbled what appeared to be the simple rules to the game that had had her head spinning all day: losers do the chores of whoever gets the most mistletoe kisses.

Vinnie whined, "How did we tie?"

"Charley is better at spotting traps than I gave her credit for." The tan furred man said while chewing the end of the marker.

Modo stared at the board and mumbled, "I still think Vin should have points taken away for purposely gettin' in our way."

The albino jumped up from his seat, "Oh please, like you two weren't doing the same thing."

"Calm down Vincent," Throttle said while stretching. " The games over, and it looks like everyone does their own chores this week."

"Actually..." Everyone spun around to look at the smiling woman standing in the doorway, as she spoke, "I believe that according to your rules, _I_ would be the winner."

Chuckling, Vinny crossed his arms and asked, "How do you figure that sweetheart?" They watched as their friend walked to the board, snatched the marker from Throttle and used it to point at the rules.

With a satisfied grin she said, "If each of you got 4 kisses from _me_, that means I got..."

Throttle seeing the blank look on his youngest bros face, sighed and said, "She got 12 Vincent."

Modo facepalmed while laughing, "I guess that's what we get for usin' you like that huh, Charley ma'am."

"I'll have the list of things for you boneheads to do ready for you in the morning, bright and early." She informed them, as she left the room to the sounds of groans and whining.

As she got to the stairs she heard Vincent say to his brothers, "It was still the best game we've_ ever_ come up with."

With a smile at the days events, she couldn't help but agree, _Best Game__ Ever!_ :) :D


End file.
